fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Dreamcatchers Pretty Cure
Prism Dreamcatchers Pretty Cure(also know as Prism Dream Pretty Cure '''or sometimes called by others '''PriDream Pretty Cure '''or '''Prism Dreamcatchers PreCure)is a Japanese magical girl series and directed by Pretty Cure Lover 4567 and replaces Magical Moonflower Pretty Cure. The themes are rainbows,dreams,and dancing while the sub-themes are jewels,fashion,music,and idols. Synopsis In a kingdom far,far,far away,there was a world called the Dream World. Little knew about this place,but rare saw. The Dream World was a world that all dreams came true. Some dreams were about fantasies,others were about fun,others were about finding love. All dreams came true by the thirteen Dream Jewels. The Dream Jewels were jewels that made dreams come true. The pink Dream Jewel was the strongest one and fulfilled the Dream of Happiness,the red Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Love, the yellow Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Joy,the green Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Freshness,the blue Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Tranquility,the purple Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream Jewel of Wealth,the brown Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Friendliness,the tan Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Conservative,the gold Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Wisdom,the sliver Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Grace,the white Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Goodness,the grey Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Reliability,and the black Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Protection. The Dream Jewels were protected by six Cures called Dream Guardians Pretty Cure. The Cures were Cure Prismatic,Cure Goddess,Cure Estrella,Cure Angel,Cure Magic,and Cure Valkyrie. They were the Cures of Dream World and protected it and the Dream Jewels. The king and queen of Dream World were King Minor '''and '''Queen Major '''and their daughter was '''Princess Jewel. Everything was calm and peaceful....until an evil spirit named Nightmare '''attacked Dream World with his '''Nightmare Army. The Cures tried to destroy him but were unsuccessful. He then tired to destroy the Dream Jewels,but Cure Prismatic stopped him and took the Dream Jewels that were inside the Prism Chest. She then scattered the Dream Jewels to Earth and used the last of her powers to destroy Nightmare,which sacrificed her life. The Dream Jewels were scattered to Earth where they were lost forever. But one day,Nightmare would return to find the Dream Jewels but the jewels were found by thirteen girls who would do everything in their power to protect the Dream Jewels,the Dream World,and every dream. Soon,they became Prism Dreamcatchers Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Miyahara Himari-'Himari is the leader of the team and is the cheerful one of the group. Himari is very caring and puts others first. Despite not being very talented, she has a big heart and is very intelligent at school. Her catchphrase is '"I believe in you!" '''which motivates her friends. She loves to dance and sing and is part of the idol band '''Rainbow~Dream. Her alter ego is Cure Faith(Kyua Shinko)''who represents the Dream of Happiness and holds the pink Dream Jewel. Her theme color is pink. Her Dream Change is the red '''Strawberry Ballerina '''and her Prism Change is the magenta '''Bright Flower.' Kumagi Reiki-'''Reiki is the second member of the team and the lovely one of the group. Reiki is very beautiful and popular. She's also very athletic and is the leader of the basketball team at school. She is very friendly and loves sweets. She is also Himari's best friend and believes that beauty is on the inside,not the outside. Her alter ego is '''Cure Warmth(Kyua Atataka-sa)''who represents the Dream of Love and holds the red Dream Jewel. Her theme color is red. Her Dream Change is the blue '''Aqua Shinkai '''and her Prism Change is the purple '''Starry Sky'. Nishimoto Mitsu-'''Mitsu is the thrid member of the team and the shy one of the group. Mitsu is naturally cheerful,but really shy. Despite being a crybaby,she has a heart of gold and never wants to hurt others. She doesn't like being the center of attention and is filled with joy. She becomes more confident and joins the Newspaper Club since she loves writing. Her alter ego is '''Cure Beacon(Kyua Bikon)''who represents the Dream of Joy and holds the yellow Dream Jewel. Her theme color is yellow. Her Dream Change is the orange' Orange Blossom and her Prism Change is the green '''Minty Hip Hop. Fukunga Kohana-'''Kohana is the fourth member of the team and is the gentle one of the group. Kohana is very gentle and has a calm and peaceful personality. She has a strong sense of justice and she loves food,especially any kind of sweet. She enjoys studying plants and is the leader of the Gardening Club. Her alter ego is '''Cure Evergreen(Kyua Joryokuju)''who represents the Dream of Freshness and holds the green Dream Jewel. Her theme color is green. Her Dream Change is the yellow '''Sunny Day '''and her Prism Change is the white '''Spiritual Dove'. Hamasaki Taura-'''Taura is the fifth member of the team and is the wise one of the group. Taura is the president of the student council and is very popular by her fellow classmates. She has a cool and peaceful demeanor. She is very intelligent and wants to help others. She enjoys learning about marine biology and is very good at swimming. Her alter ego is '''Cure Serene(Kyua Odayakana)''who represents the Dream of Tranquility and holds the blue Dream Jewel. Her theme color is blue. Her Dream Change is the sliver '''Metal Salsa '''and her Prism Change is the red '''Inferno Cream'. Amano Saku-'''Saku is the sixth member of the team and is the stubborn one of the group. Saku is very rich and is known to be a spoiled brat. She is stubborn and bossy,but has a childish and loving side. She deeply cares about her friends and enjoys baking. She may be cold-hearted,but is very kind on the inside. Her alter ego is '''Cure Wealthy(Kyua Yufukuna)''who represents the Dream of Wealth and holds the purple Dream Jewel. Her theme color is purple. Her Dream Change is the white '''Moonstone Sundae '''and her Prism Change is the gold '''Shiny Star.' Uchiyama Nakano-'''Nakano is the seventh member of the team and is the kind one of the group. Nakano is very friendly and is known to have the brightest smile. She is always postive and energetic. She looks on the bright side of life and enjoys acting. She is in the Drama Club and wants to be an actress when she grows up. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sparkly(Kyua Kirakira)''who represents the Dream of Friendliness and holds the brown Dream Jewel. Her theme color is brown. Her Dream Change is the yellow '''Lemon Tart '''and her Prism Change is the sliver '''Disco Light'. Tomita Chiyoko-'''Chiyoko is the eighth member of the team and is the quiet one of the group. Chiyoko is very quiet and doesn't like loud noises. She prefers reading than hanging out. However,she later begins to have faith in herself thanks to her friends. She is also very smart and is quick-witted. Her alter ego is '''Cure Nurse(Kyua Nasu)''who represents the Dream of Conservative and holds the tan Dream Jewel. Her theme color is tan. Her Dream Change is the brown '''Chocolate Whip '''and her Prism Change is the rose '''Cherry Floral Ribbon'. Sakata Hoshi-'''Hoshi is the nineth member of the team and the most intelligent of the group. Hoshi is very intelligent and mature. She can be sometimes harsh,but deeply cares about her friends. She is good at gymnastics and has a sweettooth for treats. Her alter ego is '''Cure Shimmer(Kyua Kirameku)''who represents the Dream of Wisdom and holds the gold Dream Jewel. Her theme color is gold. Her Dream Change is the red '''Rosy Thorn '''and her Prism Change is the aquamarine '''Mermaid Gemstone'. Yamane Masumi-'''Masumi is the tenth member of the team and is the graceful one of the group. Masumi is very graceful and is also into gymnastics with Hoshi,who is her best friend. She can be a little narcissistic,vain,and snobby but she is mature,elegant,and stylish. She enjoys rhythmic gymnastics and is headstrong and romantic. Her alter ego is '''Cure Charm(Kyua Chamu)''who represents the Dream of Grace and holds the sliver Dream Jewel. Her theme color is sliver. Her Dream Change is the light pink '''Bubblegum Party '''and her Prism Change is the ruby '''Romantic Petal'. Arakaki Namie-'''Namie,aka '''Princess Jewel,is the eleventh member of the team and is the postive one of the group. Namie was from the Dream World and the daughter of King Minor and Queen Major. She was sent to Earth to help the Pretty Cures. There,she was adopted by the nice woman named Arakaki Miyu. She is a fun-loving girl who has postive vibes. She is gentle,caring,and is also doing good deeds.She admires the Cures,especially Himari and will do anything to save her world. Her alter ego is Cure Heaven(Kyua Tengoku)''who represents the Dream of Goodness and holds the white Dream Jewel. Her theme color is white. Her Dream Change is the cyan '''Dolphin Musical '''and her Prism Change is the rainbow '''Spirit Wish'. Hirano Chika-'''Chika is the twelfth member of the team and is the reliable one of the group. Chika is very reliable and honest. She is trustworthy and will do anything for her friends. She means what she says and is a loyal person. Her alter ego is '''Cure Trust(Kyua Shinrai)''who represents the Dream of Reliability and holds the grey Dream Jewel. Her theme color is grey. Her Dream Change is the purple '''Selene Moonstone '''and her Prism Change is the orange '''Sunny Sunstone'. Shimizu Kaiyo-'''Kaiyo is the final member of the team and is the timid one of the group. Kaiyo is quite mysterious,sheepish,and fearful. She is not the most confident member of the team and has low self-esteem. She didn't have many friends before she met the Cures and thought that she was different from the rest. It is later revealed that she is a part of the life of Nightmare. However,she refused to become evil and stayed loyal to her friends. Overtime,she becomes more bold and confident thanks to her friends. She also had a strong bond with Namie. Her alter ego is '''Cure Shield(Kyua Shirudo)''who represents the Dream of Protection and holds the black Dream Jewel. Her Dream Change is the rose pink '''Glitzy Sunshine '''and her Prism Change is the rainbow '''Spirit Desire'. Mascots Hoseki-'''Hoseki is the main mascot of the series. Hoseki is preppy,cheerful,and sometimes annoying. However,she is a good friend and ends her sentences with "~seki". She later has the power to turn into a human girl named '''Goya Hatsu. Jewelry-'''Jewelry is Namie's partner. Jewelry is elegant,mature,and sometimes snobby. She cares about the Cures and her partner. She ends her sentences with "~jewel". She can turn into a human named '''Handa Japana. Nightmare Army Supporting Characters Items Gallery PriDream Concept.png | The first ever concept art of the Cures Trivia * The art is made by my friend Nina! Category:Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Dancing Themed Series